For example, as a medal game machine, game machines which provides a lottery game capable of paying payout to a player based on an option selected from a plurality of options is well-known (for example, see Patent Literature 1). In such a game machine, various lottery games are provided. A player can challenge the lottery game according to game progress. When the player wins the lottery game, the player can obtain predetermined payout in each lottery game when winning the lottery game.
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2010-110525.